Todo por ella
by katagrey09
Summary: Todo por ella… Todos pensaban que Rizevim Liván lucifer tan sólo era un egocéntrico en búsqueda de poder pero nadie sabía porqué lo hacía realmente…
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ichei Ichibumi sensei a excepción de Catharina, ella hace parte de una de mis novelas en wattpad por si desean conocerla

* * *

Todo por ella ...

Todos pensaban que Rizevim Liván Lucifer solo era un egocéntrico en búsqueda de poder pero nadie sabía porqué lo hacía realmente ...

Prólogo

La guerra, la maldita guerra que tanto ha arrebatado a todos, ángeles, ángeles caídos o demonios. En especial a Rizevim Liván Lucifer, el hijo de la estrella y el súcubo Lilith. Le hemos quitado su familia y unos maravillosos padres pero no a ella.

Ella ...

Su hermana menor.

No te preocupes princesa, te haré la dueña de un mundo mundo solo para los dos ...

* * *

 **Buenas noches!**

 **Bueno esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom como ficker y pues espero que le guste esta historia diferente a lo antes creado.**

 **LA idea llegó luego de terminar el tomo 22 y he querido plasmarla..**

 **Gracias por la oportunidad!**


	2. Capitulo 1 (07-21 21:09:36)

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Ichei Ichibumi sensei al igual que la historia algo cambiada aquí. Yo solo tomo algunos lugares de la novela ligera por gusto no por lucrar.

Reía.

Solo recordaba reír al lado de ella, de su hermosa madre y sus castigos, sus crueles castigos que le habían enseñado la templanza que debía tener en la vida tal y cómo su padre también se divertía de sus castigos. La risa para él significaba algo diferente.

Pero para ella no.

— ¡Riz ven aquí! —Una voz infantil se asomó por aquella guarida mientras Rizevim seguía conociendo el mundo de las dimensiones junto a su amigo y colega Euclid Lucifuge. Con ello supo que la calma había acabado.

Euclid comenzó a reírse antes de traer a la guarida (un gran salón oscuro lleno de libros y pizarras con conjuros escritos en diferentes idiomas) a una pequeña niña de escasos tres años de cabello castaño y gris que no paraba de reír en brazos de Euclid.

— Ven aquí enana, no sabía que andabas despierta —La pequeña niña le hizo una adorable mala cara cuando le dijo enana a aquel hombre que se notaba mayor pero igual de sensual que alguien de 20— teniendo en cuenta que tenía más de 100 años— él solamente volvió a reírse con fuerza y le abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué es eso?— La pequeña dijo absorta en las ecuaciones y patrones descritos en las pizarras y libros alrededor de la guarida —libros que aún no habían sido descifrados totalmente por aquellos dos hombres.— que se veían llamativos con aquellos círculos a medias y dibujos de seres mitológicos extraños para ella, su hermano suspiró.

— Son cosas de grandes pequeña.—La pequeña niña le hizo una cara más severa—producto de la herencia Lucifer— y se bajó con ayuda de sus poderes de los brazos de su hermano para luego correr en dirección a aquellos libros y robar uno de ellos — uno sobre los youkais— y comenzar a ojearlo con lentitud. Su hermano se le quedó mirando, a esa pequeña edad y ya era una aficionada a la lectura… Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó con algo de melancolía, ojalá sus padres pudiesen verla a ella, el último fruto de su amor. Negó ante sus recuerdos, ahora no podía infectar a su hermana con ellos.

— Mira esto hermanito— La pequeña dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos pensaba, unos pares de alas negras con ribetes dorados aparecieron en su espalda— la herencia Lucifer de nuevo— y un pequeño zorro también allí—que se movía por ahí sin importarle un poco donde estaba y ahora le sacaba la rabia a Euclid— ante la mitad atónita de Rizevim mientras su hermana menor se levantaba y comenzaba a volar.

— Ésta chiquilla será un problema si no logramos entrenarla— Soltó muy bajo Euclid al ver cómo todo lo que había organizado con tanto esmero se destrozaba bajo el batir de las alas de aquella niña, Rizevim apenas suspiró sin dejar de observarla. Esa era su única familia.

— Tiene tres años Euclid, además, recuerda todo ese tiempo que debió estar en aquella cápsula siendo un pequeño puntito para que se salvara—El evocar algunos de esos recuerdos en el momento de la gran guerra entre facciones le dolía cómo si se desangrara, no pudo hacer mayor cosa para salvar a sus padres, ambos le rogaron que salvara a quien sería su hermana—ambos (Lucifer y Lilith) estaban bastante seguros de que lo seria—y él, asustado entre lágrimas lo juró. Juró hacer lo imposible para salvarla y lo logró. Un suspiro temblorosa se escapó de sus labios, no podía llorar frente a ella.

— Entiendo colega, no deseaba hacerte recordar aquello. Solo me irrita que haya desorden.—Una risa burlona salió de los labios del peliplata mientras observaba cómo todo se descontrolaba bajo las manos de esa niña— Lo sé, lo sé parece que tenemos a otra amiguita que le gusta la magia.

Y así parecía que lo sería.

— Vamos, te voy a leer un cuento.—Dijo un rato después de que ella hubiese hojeado los libros—con millones de preguntas que se le antojaban molestas—la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama—a lado de la suya por seguridad y que le gustaba pasarse a dormir con él.

—¿Cómo cual será?—La niña notó la sonrisa irónica de su hermano y rió con fuerza— Quiero el cuento de siempre.—Rizevim sólo asintió.

—Bueno—Tomó aire para poder hablar—Hace millones de años existió un reino, un reino lleno de amor y destrucción que era guiado por una singular pareja—Le era difícil hablar pero lo intentaba entre susurros.—Que había creado el reino, el reino de Lucifaad o el Inframundo.

—¿Y luego?—Con voz curiosa y maravillada la niña trataba de que su hermano siguiera sin notar—o tal vez sin querer notarlo—que este estaba a punto de colapsar, habia sido una noche realmente larga para él...—¡sigue!

—Está bien mocosa.—Soltó muy bajo para que ella no escuchara—pero aún así lo hizo—y en menos de nada una llama de fuego rojo brillante se presentó en su cabello y gritó—¡Por hacer este tipo de cosas, es que no te cuento nada! ¿Qué dirían papá y mamá si te vieran ser así? Estarían decepcionados…

—Pues estaría mucho mejor si ellos estuviesen aquí y no tu.—Con aquellas crueles palabras el peliplata se alejó de la habitación ofuscado—sin querer admitir que deseaba llorar—buscando a su amigo y colega dejando a la niña sola.

—Quiero salir, dejemos a esa niña dormida.—El otro hombre no se atrevió a preguntar que sucedía y solo asintió saliendo por medio de un portal hasta las costas de Irlanda en medio de la noche oscura que la llenaba. Apenas llegaron se sentaron y él se quedó en silencio.

Mientras tanto en casa.

La pequeña niña de ojos escarlatas (en este momento) y cabello castaño con puntas plateadas lloraba sin cesar y observaba cómo todo en medio de su tristeza desaparecía tan rápido en apenas un parpadeo sin poderlo detener,aquello le llenaba el corazón de tristeza y más cuando mencionan a sus padres.El tema que su hermano en vano trataba de esconderle pero del que ella ya conocía la verdad:ambos estaban muertos.

y aquello le dolia.

Era normal que a ella le doliera el no tener padres, su hermano hacía el mayor el mayor esfuerzo para compensar aquello pero a ella no le bastaba, ella quería a su hermano cómo su hermano...No cómo un padre adustero o una madre distante, solo quería a su hermano para así por lo menos poder tener un poco de aquella familia que no tenía y no sentirse tan sola cómo ahora se sentía en medio de las llamas de la destrucción que ahora su cuerpo emanaba destrozando la habitación.

Apenas se quedó allí escondida entre las sombras mientras un aura desconocida emanaba de ella y caía inconsciente…

—Algo anda mal—Euclid le manifestó al peliplata que ahora formaba un círculo de invocación, el círculo de invocación del dragon más fuerte y oscuro: Cromm Cruach. Decidió no hacerle caso hasta terminar aquel ritual que al parecer no habia funcionado.

—Rizevin es hora de volver a verla, no se sabe que puede estar sucediendo.—Volvió a ignorarlo y tuvo que quedarse a su lado cómo si nada sucediera viendo cómo lo intentaba demasiadas veces hasta que se el agotó la energía al amanecer y cayó dormido.

Nada los esperaba para lo que encontrarían en casa a la vuelta.

 **Buenas noches! espero les esté gustando la historia, si tienen dudas o quejas, reclamos demás tienen los comentarios para desahogarse :3**

 **Si les entra curiosidad sobre Catharina, en wattpad hay más sobre ella en su propia historia llamada "la vida es un sueño"**

 **de antemano gracias por la oportunidad**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Llamas. Cenizas. Todo desorganizado.

Al llegar de vuelta a lo que llamaban casa pudieron dar cuenta de aquello de lo que sentía Euclid anteriormente, todo estaba inmerso en unas llamas púrpuras cómo si un dragón hubiese estado allí, el primer pensamiento del peliplata fue a la búsqueda de la pequeña sin prestarle demasiada atención al desastre, temía que le hubiese ocurrido algo.

Caminó alrededor de las habitaciones con un hambre febril de tener entre la seguridad de sus brazos a su hermana menor, darle un poco de amor y olvidar lo que había sucedido algunas horas atrás, pero no la encontraba.

La búsqueda se alargó hasta altas horas, no había ningún rastro de la pequeña Catharina y eso les preocupaba más allá de todo lo que había perdido por el incendio, de nada servirá tener todo en orden si una de sus razones para hacerlo no estaba.

Al acercarse hasta el hueco que se había formado en la pared pudo encontrar un cuerpo negro como la noche, un par de alas blancas que contrastan con la oscuridad y a lo que parecía ser su hermana menor. Suspirando, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó lejos de aquel desastre, Euclid afanoso traía algunos medicamentos para las quemaduras y para poder limpiarla, estaba llena de ceniza.

Al quitarle toda la suciedad pudieron notar unas terroríficas marcas alrededor de su cuello, las mejillas y los brazos, como si las espinas de una rosa la hubiesen quemado hasta el cansancio… Rizevim volvió a arrepentirse por haberla dejado sola.

—Soy un idiota, la dejé sola y tu muy bien me dijiste que ya era hora de regresar.-Susurrando le acariciaba el cabello mientras hablaba con su amigo- Ahora no sé que debo hacer, ella necesita de su familia y estoy ejerciendo el peor papel de hermano mayor que existiese en el inframundo.

—No puedes condenarte por algo que sucedió fuera de tu control, el mundo viene en instantes que no pensamos, los impulsos nos dominan.

Dejaron que la niña durmiera y se recuperara de lo que había sucedido, en el transcurso de ello investigaron lo que había sucedido. Una gran capa de magia llenaba el ambiente y con ello Euclid pudo ver lo que sucedió. La niña usó sus poderes hasta el desespero algunos momentos después de haberse retirado del lugar, parecía presa de sus emociones. Volteó a mirar a Rizevim que parecía alejado de la realidad, las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a su hermana habían sido terribles, incluso para él. Había insultado el honor de su familia.

No queriendo molestar a su amigo, Euclid siguió en su búsqueda sobre los poderes de la niña, le parecían parte de una contradicción. Mitad ángel y mitad demonio, sus poderes estaban fuera de este mundo en el que se detestaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no podía decir nada. En realidad esa niña debería tener muchísimos más años…

La tomó entre sus brazos del suelo donde la habían dejado antes, con sus poderes comenzó a escanear su cuerpo en búsqueda de algo más, quería saber mucho más sobre ella…

—Basta. Lucifuge, basta.

Solo una orden bastó para que Euclid se apartara con rapidez, pero prometiendose en saber mucho más de esa niña, ella podría ser su experimento personal,al igual que el reemplazo de su hermana mayor, solo que en este caso sería al revés. Sería moldeada por un Lucifer de la manera correcta y jamás los traicionaría.

Los días pasaron y la niña despertó, apenas si hablaba y miraba a su hermano, quien estaba distante.

No podía permitir perderla. Por ello se mantenía al margen, para no causarle dolor, pero estaba creando más dolor del que un niña debería soportar.

A la semana, volvieron a instalarse ahora en el Inframundo y a escondidas. Habían reconstruido la vieja mansión de los Lucifer, claro está que con algunas mejoras, como lo era el poder se indetectable. Ya allí cada uno se dedicaba a sus tareas diarias. Rizevim volvía a casa de su único hijo y torturaba al niño que tenía —una aberración, había dicho—. Euclid se quedaba investigando sobre lo que pasaba en el Inframundo y la guerra de hace millones de años y Catharina se quedaba en su habitación sola y en la oscuridad mientras más se aburría y llenaba de dolor.

Era de día, Catharina bajó a la cocina a hacer su desayuno con algo de ayuda de Euclid, que afanoso (o eso creía) le seguía y trataba de que no se quedara sola, pero fracasaba en el intento. Se sentó a la mesa y le vio desaparecer, suspirando terminó de comerse sus huevos y el chocolate, más adelante fue por una bolsa de sangre y la bebió completa. Algo que solo Rizevim conocía era que había heredado la mayoría de cosas de su madre, tales cómo su extraña forma de alimentación. Algo que no parecía importarle.

Al acabar, se sintió más sola que nunca. Sin Euclid cerca o su hermano era imposible sentirse feliz, solo la soledad le llenaba y las ganas de quemar todo como aquella vez o hacer que su hermano le pusiera atención, pero sabía que así tampoco lo iba a lograr. Se levantó y buscó su abrigo, iría a explorar el Inframundo.

Se colocó sus zapatos negros, su abrigo de color Borgoña y se arregló el vestido lleno de volante. Al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, usó sus poderes para hacer la figura de un gato que apareció a su lado, maullante y lleno de vida. Con un batir de sus alas, tomó al mínimo y salió de la mansión por una de las ventanas que se quedaba abierta.

Ya lejos del envoltorio de la casa se dejó caer sobre un camino lleno de piedras bonitas, ella no sabía muy bien donde estaba, pero le gustó lo que veía. Animalitos, árboles y un cielo algo oscuro como púrpura o eso creía haber leído. Se adentró con el gato a su lado hasta llegar cerca a un castillo.

Ese Castillo estaba en las notas de su hermano, era el castillo que alguna vez habían creado sus padres. Con fuerza comenzó a correr hacia sus puertas, quién sabe si allí podría encontrar algo sobre ellos, quería conocerlos, no solo por una simple pintura sino por algo cómo lo que ella hacía para traer figuras a su lado.

Al llegar a las pesadas puertas notó que detrás suyo estaba un grupo de soldados que no hacían sino mirarla con confusión, no recordaban ver a aquella niña. Ella solo hizo una reverencia que les dejó encantados y la dejaron pasar, era algo extraño la manera en que todos le hacían caso.

Ya dentro de la gran edificación, se quedó observando a las paredes. Allí se mostraban los retratos de otros personas que evidentemente no eran sus padres, un hombre de cabellos rojos carmesí y una mujer joven con cabello como el de su hermano, eso le mando un subidón de curiosidad por su pequeño cuerpo, así que sin pensarlo mucho siguió corriendo ahora buscando a la mujer, mientras trataba de hacer el mayor silencio posible.

Ya lejos de la entrada y luego de haber recorrido muchos pasillos, se encontró fuera de una puerta corrediza, adentro se escuchaban varias voces y en especial risas, le pareció extraño. Era un sonido nuevo para ella, de cierta forma. Un hombre abrió la puerta.

—Pequeña, ¿Tienes frío? Pasa —El hombre pelirrojo le tomó de la mano y la llevó dentro de su despacho, allí estaba la mujer del cabello plateado, una chica con un traje muy corto y ojos fucsia y un hombre de cabellos verdes encendidos, quienes al notar que su compañero había regresado, le dedicaron una mirada larga a su compañero llena de curiosidad y algo de reproche combinado con preocupación.

—¿Donde encontraste a esta niña, Sirzech? Es algo extraña. —de inmediato Ajuka (el hombre de cabellos verdes) preguntó con curiosidad, la chica se acercó a la niña y la agarró por los brazos y la levantó hacia sus brazos, la niña no pudo decir nada ante semejante acto tan desaforado.— Le encantó a Serafall y ella solo cuida de Sona.

La niña sin poder decir nada, fue aplastada por los senos turgentes de Serafall, ella se sentía asfixiada, pero a la vez feliz de cierta forma. Le abrazó como pudo con sus débiles manos y brazos, Serafall le sonrió cálida y se acercaron a la otra mujer.

—Grayfia, mira a esta bella princesa yo quiero que sea mi hermanita —Sin pensarlo la abrazó más fuerte, hasta que todos escucharon un pequeño grito por parte de la niña, estaba sofocada. Serafall la sentó al lado de Grayfia y le pasó una bandeja que ella ignoró con miedo.

—Puedes comer lo que quieras, pequeña. —Asintiendo de nuevo, tomó un pedazo de la torta de chocolate y frutos silvestres que todos estaban compartiendo, los demás se animaron al verla más relajada.

En algunos minutos le pasaron semejantes manjares que una niña no podría imaginar, chocolate, dulces, frutas, algo de sangre y de lo que estaba trabajando Ajuka para la alimentación de los niños del Inframundo. Ella reía sin cesar, por un rato olvidaba que en casa habían dos personas que la cuidaban (si podía decirse así) y de que siempre andaba sola.

—He inventado este juguete, puede ser entrenamiento para un niño con los familiares, me gustaría probarlo —Mirando a la pequeña que observaba el juguete con atención, esperaba que le dijera si quería—. No sé si nuestra invitada quiere jugar con el.

—¡Si! —Se corrigió de inmediato—. Es decir, si usted me deja, no quiero molestar.

Ajuka asintió y le pasó el juguete que ahora daba vueltas alrededor de la niña, ella se levantó y el juguete la siguió, entre risas comenzó a correr por la estancia aunque en algunos momentos se caía, al final el robo quedó en medio de sus piernas y procedió a hablar.

—Mi nueva ama, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Ella ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, no sabía qué decirle o más bien sí sería bueno decirlo, su hermano decía que por su nombre nadie quería estar con ella, le tendrían miedo.

Un momento largo pasó, todos la observaban y ella solo cerraba los ojos mientras pensaba si era bueno o era malo. Al final se confió, si eran sus amigos, no le harían nada.

—Catharina Lucibelle Lucifer.

Con ello la habitación quedó en silencio.

Ella solo se quedó observando al robot que la llamaba sin cesar, había aprendido su nombre. Los demás solo rumiaban alrededor de los hechos que ese nombre les dejaba, una hija del anterior rey demonio y creador del Inframundo ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Era imposible, esa niña apenas tenía tres años.

—Nena, tus padres ¿Cómo se llaman? —Grayfia tomó la palabra, un leve deje de nerviosismo se colaba por su voz y la niña comenzó a llorar.

—Están muertos, se llamaban Lilith y Lucifer, quiero saber más de ellos —Se sintieron mal por haber provocado ello y por sus pensamientos malsanos, sin pensarlo Sirzech se le acercó a la pequeña y la levantó y abrazó dándole besos en la cabeza junto a caricias en sus rizos desperdigados por su rostro, no le gustaba que ninguna niña llorara, no quería que nadie sufriera, era un reflejo de su hermanita y solo con verla tomaba las riendas para dejar que fuera feliz, su hermana era su todo y si esa niña podía ser una representación de su hermana, haría lo que fuera para que jamás llorara y menos tuviese que pasar por una guerra.

—Pequeña, no llores, juro por mi amor al Inframundo y a la paz que jamás sufrirás, estarás a nuestro lado, todos somos tus amigos… —Con ello todos la abrazaron, se quedarían con ella el tiempo necesario, no conocían bien la historia, pero la niña merecía todo.

En la mansión Lucifer todo era un caos. Rizevim histérico rompía cada muro que encontrase con sus poderes y su magia, la razón: la niña no estaba.

No comprendía cómo Euclid se había ido dejándola sola, ahora estaba desaparecida y era imposible rastrearla, solo notaba que tenía su abrigo de siempre y la ropa que le había visto aquella mañana. Por un lado estaba preocupado, por el otro solo quería agarrarla a golpes para que entendiera que no debía salir sola y que sólo debía estar a su lado, pero sabía que de cierta forma era su culpa.

Saliendo por la puerta de entrada sintió su efluvio y se dedicó a seguirlo con un hechizo que le cubría el rostro. El rastro le llevó por todo el inframundo, desde montañas, agujeros hasta el mar donde temió lo peor.

Pero no fue así.

El efluvio al final lo llevó al lugar que más detestaba: el castillo del falso rey demonio. Detestaba con fuerzas a ese demonio que había usurpado el lugar de su padre al matarlo y ahora planeaba robarle a su hermana. Con un chasquido invocó a semejantes bestias de fuego y plantas infernales, que siguiendo sus órdenes fueron tras los demonios, perfecto.

Mientras Rizevim soltaba a las bestias, todos se turnaban para darle mimos a cath, cómo la habían apodado. Era el momento perfecto para todos, hasta que misteriosas criaturas de fuego aparecieron, robando la felicidad de momento. Todos se lanzaron a proteger a la niña.

El cuarteto se lanzó con todo su poder a destrozar a cada uno de los monstruos, sin percatarse de que una figura aparecía en la estancia y se llevaba a la niña aterrorizada.

Al acabar de luchar contra los extraños Seres, comenzaron a buscar a la niña preocupados, nada. Absolutamente nada.

Dolor.

Promesas rotas.

Devuelta en la mansión Lucifer, Rizevim se sentaba en el diván mas cercano a la puerta, ponía a la niña con brusquedad sobre sus piernas boca abajo y le subía la falda del vestido antes de aparecer un cinturón en su mano. La miró con desprecio.

—He dicho demasiadas veces, que debes hacer caso, Catharina —Comenzó a golpearle con rapidez y fuerza, sin importar un poco el llanto de la niña que se alzaba con miedo—. Apartir de este momento, no volverás a salir de la casa.

Dejandola llorando de dolor en el suelo, esperó lo que Euclid haría. Sin pensarlo mucho, la atrapó en una burbuja de magia extraña muy poderosa. Allí ella lloraba con más fuerza por lo que le habían hecho. Sólo diciendo que era una niña mala, la encerraron en el desván, sería un buen castigo.

Catharina no entendía porque le hacían eso, sólo había querido salir y conoció a sus amigos, ahora su hermano no la quería ni Euclid, era una niña mala...


	4. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Las semanas se negaron a frenar,y con ello dos meses pasaron. Un alarido se propagó por la mansión.

—¡Maldito! Esa abominación estaba destinada a morir, a derramar su sangre en las escalinatas del palacio Lucifer, a ser el sacrificio de pureza de nuestra sangre, no a escapar.

La voz de Rizevim se alzaba furibunda, su nieto había escapado. El estúpido de su hijo tenía toda la culpa.

Con un batir estruendoso, se encaminó a la casa donde su hijo se encontraba. Sin mediar palabra, al entrar lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó repetidamente contra la puerta y la pared principal. Su castigo apenas comenzaba.

—Eres un ser patético, no mereces llamarte demonio —Un puñetazo y el labio y la nariz expulsaron la sangre a borbotones. Merecía muchísimo más—. Menos ostentar el apellido Lucifer —Sin dejarle tiempo para poder levantarse, pisoteó su pie hasta escuchar un crujido y otro grito de dolor, era lo que merecía.

—Padre…

Con sus poderes, le arrancó la pierna derecha, otra grito de agonía se escuchó en toda la casa. Los gritos fueron la manifestación de la euforia de Rizevim, el castigo no pararía, el castigo debía ser eterno, el castigo glorificaba al verdadero demonio, el castigo denotaba quien eras.

—No soy tu padre —Le arrancó la lengua de un tajo y comenzó a reírse. Un sonido aterrador, como el del batir de alas de los cuervos y sus graznidos llenaba la habitación presa del odio de un verdadero demonio.

—Ahsghfr —Solo alaridos ahogados eran expulsados de la boca del otro demonio presa del miedo, sabía que de este no iba a salir .Rizevim volvió a golpearlo y a arrancarle cada extremidad restante, reía a carcajadas mientras la sangre se esparcía por el suelo de baldosa negro; negro y la sangre del cobarde la mejor combinación existente. Se quedó observando cómo se desangraba.

—Tu dolor es el mejor regalo posible —agarró su cabeza, la acarició y le escupió en los labios, blasfemo, demonio blasfemo. Siguió susurrando diferentes cosas hasta que llegó el momento y le cortó la cabeza.

—Un problema menos.

Y se levantó de allí.

Al llegar a la mansión, notó que a una pequeña sirvienta que le esperaba, de cierta forma le agradaba verla vestida cómo sirvienta, conociendo que ese era su castigo y que esperaba que la lograra amedrentar. La tomó de la mano y entraron, le entregó su abrigo lleno de sangre sin mirarla.

—Lávalo —un leve asentimiento y la niña salió hacia la lavandería de la casa.Más le valía lavar bien la prenda, u otros azotes serían añadidos a la lista.

Ya en su despacho, se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el diván, Euclid apareció.

—Nuestro porvenir está asegurado —Con ello le mostró la figura del dios del apocalipsis, Great Red. Rizevim se levantó recuperando de repente la vitalidad que había perdido luego de la caótica mañana que había tenido.

—La hora de mostrar a los verdaderos demonios está llegando. La hora de que el cielo, el infierno y la tierra tiemblen ante nuestra presencia se halla muy cerca y la estrella vespertina será a única que se pose cuando el sol no vuelva a salir.

—Un brindis, porque el momento de que el legado Lucifer regrese, se ha mostrado.

—Un brindis por el nuevo mundo.

El sonido de las copas de champagne se desplegó por toda la mansión, el inicio de la esperanza de estos dos demonios estaba regresando. Cada quien con sus ideas dispares ya se preparaba para ello. El caos sería el destino de la colisión de ambos mundos, quien se alzara solo reiría ante las desgracias de los otros.

La pequeña comenzó a lavar la prenda, sintió el olor dulzón de la sangre y sonrió, antes de proseguir con el lavado de la zona. Sin pensarlo, la imágen de un hombre decapitado que lloraba y clamaba por su padre, llegó a sus ojos; instantáneamente comenzó a llorar, presa del sufrimiento de la otra persona.

La prenda cayó al suelo junto a sus lágrimas, no podía concebir a su hermanos de esa forma, era un demonio muy bueno, que la castigaba cuando no hacía las cosas bien, pero que por encima de todo buscaba su bienestar, al igual que Euclid. Eran su familia y no harían cosas como lo del sujeto ¿verdad?

Cerrando los ojos, retomó la tarea hasta a acabarla y regresó con las otras sirvientas a terminar el almuerzo, había cosas que podía hacer y otras que no, cómo acercarse a las ollas calientes. En lo que más ayudaba era a cortar algunos alimentos y a lavarlos, a hacer jugos y demás. Le gustaba estar con las chicas, no se sentía sola.

Con una sonrisa, los planes de Euclid y Rizevim se fueron formando, en el día habían continuado con la investigación y tenían más información sobre una de las últimas creaciones de Dios: las sacred gears. Armas creadas para proteger a los humanos de los demonios. Aunque ahora, solo eran artefactos que parecían de fantasía. Existía una larga lista de estos artefactos, la lista se dividía entre los más pequeños (aunque utilizables) y los más poderosos. Uno tomó el interés de Rizevim.

—Este parece ser muchísimos más que la Boosted gear y la divine dividing —apenas pudo escupir el nombre de la última. Algún día ese maldito dragón blanco, sería aniquilado—. Se llama Sephiroth Graal, capaz de revivir, curar…

Euclid entendió lo que buscaba, esa sacred gear en especial ayudaría con sus planes, aunque era mejor poseer la tres reliquias de Dios: Sephiroth Graal, True Longinus e Incinerate Athem. Las reliquias reunidas representarían la fuerza mayor de sus planes, pero todavía quedaba un problema: no tenían conocimiento de los portadores, menos de cómo sacar un artefacto de estos del cuerpo (si es que este estaba dentro del cuerpo del receptor).

—Es seguro que el cielo mantiene toda esa información guardada —ambos sonrieron de maneras escalofriantes, no sería malo el exterminar a varios ángeles por información—. habrá que encontrar la manera de entrar en sus sistemas.

Próxima parada, El Vaticano.

—Catharina, llama a uno de los sacerdotes, eres la única que puede entrar. ¿entendido? —con miedo la niña asintió. No deseaba hacer nada de esto, pero era por su hermano, imposible negarse.

Con pasos temblorosos, Catharina entró a la iglesia, se sentía algo mareada al estar en aquel lugar, pero no podía dudar de su misión.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de la catedral y esperó. Observando los cuadros, uno en especial le llamó la atención; era el de un ángel. Este ángel sonreía, era feliz, ella quería ser como ese ángel, con su felicidad, sus alas puras. Parecía no importarle estar solo.

La ilusión de ser un ángela llenó. De repente, un par de alas brillantes aparecieron en su espalda, la risa brotó de sus labios, estaba extasiada.

Su aura extraña llamó a quien Rizevim no esperaba:un serafín, que al ver a la niña, la tomó en brazos antes de abrir un portal y llevarla al cielo.

¡LA PUTA QUE PARIÓ A LOS ÁNGELES!

Anonadado, Rizevim trataba de no llenarse de rabia y de culparse, había sentido el aura de los ángeles, este le había perforado los tímpanos y casi le había dejado inconsciente, para luego llevarse la sorpresa de que la niña ya no estaba.

Joder, la niña estaba muerte. Una razón más para matar y derrocar a Miguel* a toda la corte de estúpidos ángeles que poseía. Juraba por sus padres que la muerte de su hermana no quedaría impune.

Se alejó de la iglesia entre pasos desolados.


End file.
